


Broken Visions

by rainismymusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Dark Past, Fluff and Crack, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainismymusic/pseuds/rainismymusic
Summary: Regris has had his share of dark memories. So has Keith. Who thought they could both share common interests?Introducing this awful crack ship written at 12 in the morning by a sleep-deprived student. Enjoy.THIS IS MULTICHAPTER





	Broken Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this backstory and crappy writing, as well as the crack ship I call "Kegris". Kudos!  
> Also - I didn't check or look over this before I posted. I might go back later and fix that. This will have multiple chapters, I just wanted to lay out the background before anything happened.

Just like any other Blade of Marmora member, Regris had a dark past. Coming from a planet enslaved by the Galra for centuries, he should’ve been abandoned, cast aside. But fate worked in many ways. 

Regris's planet was one of the last planets enslaved by the Galra race. Due to their advanced intelligence and structure, they had been able to ward of the Galra, but not forever. 

After many, many years of fighting in vain, his people had been forced into submission, the death and destruction too much to handle. The Galra had been relentless to the race, leaving their home in ruins. 

The Galra had taken a special interest to these aliens, due to their heightened ability and limbs. Determined on obtaining these genetics, they decided to genetically modify and make their own hybrids off of the species. 

While the males and children were forced to labor, any females that reached maturity were taken to a separate camp, where they spent their days being genetically implanted and experimented on. 

For decades, this continued on, the females never producing the offspring the Galra truly wanted. Then, something changed. Using a mixture of different genetics, the Galra finally received the brood they had strived for. 

The Galra pushed harder, the slave's limits being tested every day. Every hybrid born was shipped off to work, stripped of their roots and background. Meanwhile, the males of the original species continued to supply and build the ships of the Galra, their workforce the most sufficient, and taxing, than any other foreign laborers. 

Regris's story was a rather fortunate one, compared to the rest of his kind. His mother was a kind soul among a harsh environment. Before reaching maturity and being shipped off to the genetic testing camp, she had established a relationship with one of the other males. 

Once she had reached maturity, she was ripped from her family and lovers, like all other women who survived, and forced to the genetic camp. After having several miscarriages, after several years, she succeeded with a hybrid boy. 

Wanting a better life and future for her son, even though he was forced upon her, she managed to sneak the baby to one of the male cleaning forces, which had happened to include her former lover. 

 

After many exchanges, the baby managed to return to the men and children’s camp, which included the ships the Galra had worked on. In a last ditch effort to get the baby off the planet, the engineer and the baby stole one of the seemingly “unusable” ships, marked by said workers to supply a ship for the pair. 

The engineer had known enough about the system that he managed to pilot it out of the planet, but ended up crashing on one of the planet’s moons. During the crash, the engineer had suffered mortal wounds, but had succeeded in bringing the baby to one of the locals, managing to explain his position before dying of his wounds.

The locals took him in, nurturing and caring for him until he grew older. Determined to free his people and avenge the losses, he sought for the Blade of Marmora. After passing the trails, he worked behind the scenes, present on any mission he could. He stayed a loner for multiple years, sticking to himself, not letting anything get in the way of his mission. 

That was, of course, before he met Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was actually introduced to me by my mom. The first time she mentioned it was during a watching party of Voltron Season 4, where she simply stated that "Keith and that dude with the tail are boyfriends." I argued, stating that he was only gay for Lance (Which still may be true, who knows?) The idea came up again on a long drive, where I just happened to not be plugged into my earbuds for once. She started talking, and after MUCH cringing, I started to see the fun in it. Sure, Klance will always be my OTP, but this is my favorite crack ship now. This is my first work, so please tell me how you feel and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
